Christmas baby
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are married and have a son. They are also going to have another one. This baby just has bad timing.
1. ill be there

Chandler sat in his office. He couldn't believe his boss was making him work on Christmas Eve. He smiled when he looked on his desk and saw a picture that he loved so much. It was of him . Monica and their son Dylan who just turned five a couple months ago. He was a spiting image of Chandler. He even had his personality.

Dylan was small for his age. He was born early. Chandler remembered it like it was yesterday. Monica went into labor in the car. They were on their way to Phoebe's birthday party. Chandler had never been so scared in his life. He didn't know if his son would be ok. After twelve hours he was born just fine.

Chandler looked at the clock. It was almost nine. All he wanted to do was go home to his family. He had to finish this paperwork or his boss would be mad.

Back at home Monica was tucking Dylan into bed. She let him stay up a little late to watch 'Santa Clause is coming to town.' That was his favorite Christmas movie.

"Is daddy home from work yet?" Dylan asked as he held his teddy bear close.

She smiled at her son. "No he had to work late tonight baby."

"Ok good night mommy I love you."

"Good night I love you too." She kissed his cheek then left his room and shut the door. She walked over to the couch to watch some T.V.

Her hand rested on her stomach. Chandler and Monica were going to have another baby in only a couple more days. She remembered how happy he was when she told him they were going to be parents again.

At the office Chandler was packing up his briefcase to finally come home. He looked at his watch. It was already 10. He couldn't believe how much work he had to do. Now all he wanted to do was go home and watch Dylan open presents in the morning. For the past couple years Dylan was always up at five to open his gifts. Monica and Chandler didn't mind though. They loved seeing how happy he was with everything he got.

While he was walking out to his car his cell phone started ringing. He smiled when he saw the number.

"Hey honey." A huge smile came across his face.

"Are you on your way home?" She asked.

"Yes I just finished working and now I'm in my car. I hope your resting." He told her.

"I really need you to hurry home." She said.

Now Chandler began to worry. "What is going on? Are you ok?" He asked. He started his car and started driving home.

"The baby is coming." She said.

Chandler almost chocked on his hot tea. "Just breathe honey and I will be right there as fast as I can. Are you and Dylan there alone?" He was so mad at himself for taking so long at work today. He wanted to be there with his wife.

"Yes he's asleep though."

By the sound of her voice he could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Stay on the phone with me and I will be there."

"Ok. The contractions are still 15 minutes apart." She told him.

. He hated her being in pain. And he hated not being there to help her through it. He had to get home fast.


	2. baby

Traffic was brutal on his way home. With the way he was driving he was surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket. It seemed it took him longer to get there then normal. Leaving his briefcase in the car he ran inside to his wife.

When he walked in he didn't see her. He hoped he didn't miss anything.

"Mon, honey where are you?" He asked running through the house.

"In our bedroom." She said. She was so relieved he was home.

He ran up the stairs. He didn't care that his shoes were still on. That was something Monica didn't like. Shoes being on through the house.

"I'm so sorry. Traffic was horrible." He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead. "Come on lets get you to the hospital."

"We won't make it in time. The baby is coming now." She said.

"I'll call an ambulance so they can help." He hurried up and called them. Then was right back to her side once again.

"It's going to be alright. They are on their way." He held her hand.

Once it was time to push he helped her rise up. He coached her through the whole thing. The paramedics got their just in time for the baby to be born.

After three hours their baby was born.

Once they were settled in the hospital Chandler held their daughter,

"What's her name going to be." Monica asked. She smiled at her family. Their daughter was only hours old and already a daddy's girl. "It needs to be a Christmas name. After all she was born Christmas Eve."

Chandler agreed. He looked down at his daughter. He was trying to think of the perfect name. She looked a little like both Monica and Chandler. She was so tiny.

"I got it. Her name should be Kiley Noelle Bing." He smiled.

She rubbed his arm. "I love it. It's perfect." Then they shared a short kiss. She scooted over so the three of them could sit in the bed. Chandler sat down with Kiley.

"Merry Christmas." She said quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas Mon."


End file.
